


Short Stories

by TyLuna



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29370720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyLuna/pseuds/TyLuna
Summary: A book full of stories, whether they're made up of characters, or my boyfriend and I...Well, it's a mix.Please look at the notes/summaries on every chapter, as these will hint at what's in the chapter. Especially with the beginning notes, which will have trigger warnings.





	Short Stories

Hello and Welcome to my short storybook.

I need somewhere to post short stories about- Just about everything.

These will most likely be mostly self-inserts or based on RP's I have with my boyfriend.

I have an overactive imagination, so I need somewhere to dump things.

Hope you enjoy!

PS: PLEASE READ TRIGGER WARNINGS ON THE CHAPTERS!!! Some get a little- Not so fun! <3


End file.
